La decisión de Natsu
by Leo323
Summary: La batalla contra Oración Seis termino y Fairy Tail tiene una nueva maga, pero esta empieza descubrir nuevos sentimientos que no puede identificar, entonces el equipo de Natsu con ella incluida se van a una misión en una lejana aldea, ¿Que les espera en esta misión aparentemente facil? ¿Wendy lograra reconocer sus sentimientos? y ¿estos serán correspondidos?
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio del viaje

Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo así que no espero que sea perfecto pero espero que les guste, se que este capitulo es algo corto pero como dice el titulo este es solo el comienzo.

En fin, espero que disfruten leerlo así como yo escribiendo y cualquier opinión, consejo, critica o comentario es bien recibido.

Me parece que sera obvio a la hora que empiecen a leerlo pero aun así este el el formato que use:

 **Personaje:** -Dialogo-, _"Pensamientos"_ y el resto es narración

tal vez en el futuro agregue mas nota pero por el momento es todo, así que sin mas que decir me despido y espero subir el siguiente capitulo en esta semana

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio del viaje**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Fairy Tail, el gremio más animado de todos, la mayoría de sus miembros estaba en una de sus clásicas peleas iniciadas por Natsu y Gray por alguna tontería, mientras tanto Happy trataba de conquistar a Charle sin mucho éxito y Lucy, Levy y Erza platicaban en la barra con Mira. Todo parecía normal, excepto por una pequeña dragón slayer que se encontraba sentada en una mesa de una esquina del gremio mientras miraba la pelea que se desarrollaba en el centro de este.

 **Wendy:** _"No sé qué me pasa, desde que termino la batalla contra Oración Seis no puedo dejar de pensar en Natsu-san, me siento muy nerviosa cuando estoy con él, me siento muy feliz cuando me elogia y por alguna razón me siento triste y enojada cuando lo veo con Lucy-san, incluso ahora no puedo dejar de míralo."_

En ese momento un ataque de Gray le dio al pastel de fresa que Erza estaba comiendo congelándolo por completo y justo después una pequeña bola de fuego que Natsu lanzo impacto también con el paste provocando que se arruinara, en ese momento las chicas que estaban con Erza vieron asustadas como emanaba un aura asesina de ella mientras se acercaba al Natsu y Gray golpeando a uno con el otro y dejándolos inconscientes al instante y provocando a su vez que todos los demás dejaran de pelear.

 **Erza:** -Nunca aprenden, y más les vale a todos dejar de pelear en este instante a menos que quieran acabar como ellos.-

En ese instante todos recogieron el desastre provocado por la pelea y volvieron a sus asuntos como si la pelea nunca hubiera ocurrido.

En ese momento Wendy se levantó preocupada para ir a ver como estaba Natsu, las chicas vieron esto pero pensaron que solo era Wendy siendo amable, además sabían que ella admiraba a Natsu y pensaron que eran como un par de hermanos, en ese momento Wendy acababa de curar a Natsu y este comenzaba a despertar.

 **Natsu:** -Gracias Wendy eres una gran amiga- Dijo con una de sus características sonrisas.

 **Wendy:** -No es nada Natsu-san- Dijo nerviosa pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste por alguna razón. _"Porque me siento de esta manera al escuchar a Natsu-san llamarme así, debería estar feliz entonces ¿porque me siento triste?"_

Natsu noto el cambio de ánimo de Wendy así que se preocupó le pasara.

 **Natsu:** -Wendy que tienes ¿te sientes bien?-

 **Wendy:** -Si Natsu-san no es nada.

 **Natsu:** -¿Enserio?, ¿entonces que te parece si vamos a alguna misión?

 **Wendy:** -Claro Natsu-san eso me encantaría- dijo mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

 **Natsu:** _"Que es este sentimiento, porque me sentí así cuando vi a Wendy triste, desde que regresamos de la batalla contra Oración Seis siento que algo en mi es diferente cuando estoy con ella, seguramente sea lo que siente un hermano por su hermanita menor."_

Ambos caminaban hacia el tablón de misiones y una vez ahí Natsu escogió una misión de derrotar a un demonio que contantemente atacaba una aldea, la cual tenía una muy buena recompensa. Entonces Natsu junto con Wendy le llevaron el cartel a Mira que estaba en la barra.

 **Natsu:** -Mira tomaremos esta misión- le decía mientras le entregaba el cartel

 **Mira:** -Claro solo déjame regístrala- al ver el cartel de la misión Mira tubo un mal presentimiento pero como la misión no tenía un rango muy alto no le dio importancia

En ese momento Lucy que estaba también en la barra vio la recompensa de la misión e inmediatamente se emociono

 **Lucy:** -Natsu! Que buena misión escogiste con esa recompensa no tendré que preocuparme del alquiler en un tiempo, será mejor me valla a alistarme para irnos, también el avisare a Gray y Erza-

 **Natsu:** -Claro, nos vemos en la entrada del gremio en 1 hora-

En ese momento Natsu volteo a ver a Wendy para decirle que también fuera a preparase pero vio que tenía una cara de decepción.

 **Natsu:** -Te pasa algo Wendy, ¿no te gusto la misión que escogí?-

 **Wendy:** -No es nada de eso Natsu-san no te preocupes, estoy bien- Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada

 **Natsu:** -Esta bien, si dices que no es nada entonces no hay problema, deberías ir a prepararte también- Dijo no muy convencido de la respuesta de Wendy

 **Wendy:** -Claro, no vemos en un rato- Dijo mientras salía del gremio en dirección a Fairy Hills

Una vez en su habitación Wendy no pudo evitar pensar en ciertas cosas

 **Wendy:** _"Yo esperaba ir en una misión solo con Natsu-san, pero supongo que no se puede evitar, después de todo Lucy-san, Gray-san y Erza-san son el equipo de Natsu, pero aun así yo quería pasar tiempo con el solo nosotros dos."_ En ese momento Wendy se sonrojo violentamente mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro. _"En que estoy pensando, Natsu-san es como un hermano mayor para mí, pero aun así ¿Porque me siento decepcionada de poder solo con él?"_

1 hora más tarde en la entrada del gremio.

 **Erza:** -Bien, solo falta Wendy por llegar-

En ese momento a lo lejos se podía ver a Wendy corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás esperándola seguida de Charle

 **Wendy:** -Lo siento por hacerlos esperar- Decía mientras recuperaba el aliento

 **Natsu:** -No te preocupes nosotros llegamos antes, además no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando-

 **Happy:** -¡Aye!-

 **Erza:** -Entonces la que estamos todos lo mejor será que nos dirijamos pronto a la estación, porque la aldea a la que iremos está bastante lejos-

 **Natsu:** -Yo prefiero ir caminando, ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos allá?-Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

 **Erza:** -Deja de decir estupideces ya vámonos de una vez- Dijo mientras arrastraba a Natsu mientras este trataba de resistirse

 **Lucy:** -Nunca cambiara- Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Todo comenzaron a seguir a Erza mientras reían por la actitud de este y el comentario de Lucy, para así iniciar su viaje, en el cual se enfrentaran obstáculos que los afectaran de maneras inesperadas no solo a ellos sino al gremio entero y en especial a cierto par de dragón slayers.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Tren

Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza pero he estado bastante ocupado estos días, aun así tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido  
Pero no se preocupen que no tengo intención alguna de abandonar este fic hasta que lo termine y si tuviera algún problema que me obligara a dejar este fic al menos les avisaría y aun así no lo dejaría permanentemente y lo retomaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero por suerte eso no ha pasado así que espero subir el siguiente capitulo el jueves que bien.  
En este capitulo tome en consideración algunos consejos que me dejaron en los reviews en el capitulo pasado, por eso el cambio de formato, así que me gustaría que me dijeran si les agrada mas el que use en el capitulo anterior o este  
El formato es así:  
-Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"_ -

Y lo demás es narracion

Sin mas que decir, que disfruten el capitulo

Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El tren**

Una vez en la estación de Magnolia Erza se dirige a comprar los boletos, debido a que la aldea a donde se dirigían estaba muy lejos llegarían hasta el día siguiente por la mañana así que viajarían en un tren con habitaciones para dormir.

-Disculpe quiero 5 boletos a Miyajima por favor-

-Claro, solo que todas las habitaciones del tren son para 2 personas, espero que esto no le se aun inconveniente- dijo el hombre de la taquilla

-No se preocupe no es ningún problema-

Volviendo con los demas

-Oigan ya compre los boletos, pero las habitaciones del tren son solo para dos-

-¿Entonces como decidiremos la manera de dividirnos?, Además uno de nosotros le tocara solo- Pregunto Lucy algo confundida.

-Yo dormiré con quien quede solo porque Natsu ronca al dormir- Dijo Happy de manera burlona

-Propongo que cada quien tome un boleto al azar- Dijo erza a lo que todos asintieron.

-" _Espero que me toque con Natsu-san_ "- dijo Wendy mientras tomaba un boleto

-Me toco la habitación número 16- dijo Lucy

-A mí la numero 17- dijo Gray

-Yo la numero 18- dijo Wendy

-También me toco la numero 16- dijo Erza

-Yo tengo el número 18- Dijo Natsu

-" _Siii!, Hoy es mi día de suerte_ "-Pensó Wendy emocionada

-Entonces Erza y yo estaremos en la misma habitación, Gray estará con Happy y Wendy con Charle y Natsu… Espera, QUEEEEEE?!-

-¿Cuál es el problema Lucy?-Cuestiono Natsu con cara de confusión

-¿Cómo que cual es el problema?, no dejare a Wendy en la misma habitación que tú, la pobre no podrá dormir por tus ronquidos y te la pasas moviéndote toda la noche-

-¿Cómo sabes eso Lucy?- Preguntaba Erza algo confundida

-Es… es porque algunas veces Natsu sé queda a dormir conmigo cuando va a visitarme y se hace tarde- dijo Lucy visiblemente avergonzada

Al oír eso a Wendy se le ensombreció la mirada

-" _Otra vez este extraño sentimiento, es como una mezcla de ira y tristeza siento como si me estrujaran el corazón, no sé qué sea pero no me gusta_ "-

-Oye Wendy, ¿Te estás bien?- Dijo Natsu al notar el repentino cambio de ánimo de la pequeña dragón slayer

-No tienes de que preocuparte Wendy, yo cambiare de lugar contigo para que no tengas que dormir en la misma habitación que Natsu, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrada- Dijo Lucy tratando de animar a Wendy

En ese momento Wendy sintió como el dolor en su pecho se hacía más intenso

-A mí no me importaría dormir con Natsu-san- dijo ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

-Quiero decir que no me molestaría estar en la misma habitación que el- dijo tratando de corregirse aun con su cara roja

-¿Estas segura Wendy? Aun creo que sería mejor que te quedaras con Erza- Dijo la rubia algo preocupada

-Sí, no hay ningún problema- Respondió un poco más segura

-¿Tu qué opinas Erza?-

-No le veo problema, además si Wendy está en la habitación de Natsu podrá en cargar se dé su mareo con Troia para que pueda dormir-

Al oír eso Natsu reacciono al darse cuenta de que sin Wendy seguramente no podría dormir por el mareo

-Wendy por favor quédate en la misma habitación que yo- le dijo algo desesperado y tomando las manos de la pequeña-

Esto causo que Wendy se sonrojara aún más si es que eso era posible, mientras Natsu la miraba confundido

-¿Qué te pasa Wendy? Tu cara está muy roja ¿Acaso te sientes mal?- mientras decía esto junto su frente con la de Wendy quedando sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro

-No tienes fiebre, pero ¿Segura que te sientes bien?-

-N… no… no te preocupes Natsu-san No es nada- dijo casi desmayándose.

-Está bien si dices que no es nada entonces no hay problema-

En ese momento el tren iba llegando a la estación

-Ese es nuestro ten, será mejor que abordemos de una vez- dijo Erza

Una vez dentro del tren se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dejar su equipaje, las habitaciones tenían 2 camas individuales.

-La habitación es genial- Dijo Natsu con emoción

-Sí, es la primera vez que viajo en un tren así- Contesto Wendy asombrada

En ese momento el tren comenzó a avanzar y Natsu inmediatamente termino en el suelo mareado

-Wen… Wendy me puedes aplicar Troia por favor- Dijo mientras intentaba no vomitar

-Está bien Natsu-san pero recuerda que entre más seguido use el hechizo menos efecto tendrá así que aun que se termine el efecto no te lo volveré a poner hasta la noche para que puedas dormir, ¿Está bien?- Dijo mientras le aplicaba el hechizo a Natsu

-Muchas gracias Wendy, ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo con una de sus características sonrisas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-De nada- contesto disfrutando de la caricia que le daba Natsu

Después de eso todos se reunieron en el restaurante del tren para comer y al no estar mareado Natsu arrasaba con la comida

-Oye flamitas deja de robarme mi comida-

-Eh? ¿Qué dijiste maldito stripper?-

Y así comenzó una breve pelea ya que Erza se encargó de terminarla, después de un rato el efecto de Troia había pasado y Natsu se encontraba en el suelo intentando no vomitar.

-Me siento mal, ¿Wendy podrías ponerme Troia de nuevo por favor?-

-Natsu-san ya te había dicho que no pondría Troia de nuevo hasta la noche- dijo en tono de regaño estilo Wendy

-Jajaja… Eso te pasa por comer mucho cerebro de carbón-

-Ca… cállate maldito! Ac… acaso quieres pelear-respondió intentando no vomitar

Varias horas después todos se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones a dormir

-Wendy ¿estas segura de querer quedarte con Natsu?, ¿Si quieres aún podemos cambiar de lugar?-

-No te preocupes Lucy-san no tengo ningún problema, además quiero ayudar a Natsu-san en todo lo que pueda- dijo con determinación y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si dices que está bien, entonces no hay problema-

Y así cada uno entro a su habitación, excepto Natsu que se arrastraba a ella, Happy se fue con Gray y Charle con Wendy

-Muy bien Natsu-san acuéstate en la cama para aplicarte Troia-

-S… si-

Wendy le puso Troia a Natsu pero no hiso efecto

-Eh! ¿Por qué no funciona?, ¿Tal vez aún es muy pronto? No debí haberlo usado antes- decía preocupada

-N… no te preocupes Wendy no es t… tu culpa- le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Pero entonces no podrás dormir Natsu-san-

-No hay problema, s… seguro que si lo intento lograre dormir-

-Ya se, tal vez si hago esto te ayude a dormir más pronto- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Natsu y ponía la cabeza de este en su regazo provocando que este se sorprendiera un poco y ella se sonrojara mucho

-E… enserio no es necesario que hagas esto Wendy- dijo un poco nervioso

-No es ningún problema para mí, así por favor déjame hacer esto por ti Natsu-san-

Mientras esto sucedía Charle observaba la escena desde la cama de Wendy con una cara pensativa

-Está bien, gracias Wendy- decía con una gran sonrisa

-No es nada Natsu-san- Contesto bastante sonrojada

Entonces Wendy comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Natsu mientras jugaba con su cabello rosado mientras este se quedaba dormido

-" _Natsu-san se ve lindo mientras duerme, ¿e… en que estoy pensando?-_ se sonrojo de sobremanera al pensar esto

En ese momento Wendy volteo a ver a Charle pero ella ya se había dormido, entonces empezó a acercar su rostro al de Natsu acortando la distancia entre sus labios y los de él, y cuando estaba a milímetros de darle un beso se percató de lo que hacía y se separó rápidamente

-¿Qu... que estaba a punto de hacer?- dijo para sí misma mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo

-" _¿Que me está pasando?, yo jamás actuaria así, tal vez debería preguntarle a Charle mañana"-_

Después de eso sin darse cuenta Wendy se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu fue el primero en despertase y al hacerlo noto que estaba abrazando algo pequeño, cálido y suave, y al bajar la mirada vio que se trataba de Wendy y casi salta de la cama de la sorpresa pero se contuvo porque no quería despertarla.

- _"¿Qué hace Wendy en mi cama y por qué la estoy abrazando? Aunque se ve muy linda mientras duerme, además es muy suave-_

En ese momento Charle se iba despertando también mientras buscaba a Wendy en la cama y no la encontró, entonces volteo a la cama de Natsu y la vio

-¡¿QUU… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO?!-

-Eh?! Yo no estoy haciendo nada, cuando desperté Wendy estaba en mi cama-

-Y ¿Por qué la estas abrazando?- dijo bastante enojada

-Eh… eso… este-

En ese momento Wendy despertaba debido al ruido

-Buenos días Natsu-san- dijo aun medio dormida

-Ah, Buenos días Wendy-

- _"¿Qué es esto tan cálido que siento?, no sé lo que sea pero se siente bien"_ -pensó mientras se acurrucaba y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu

-Wendy ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?-

En ese momento Wendy despertó completamente al oír a Charle y se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba

-¡¿Na… Na… Natsu-san?! ¿Po.. por… porque estas en mi cama?-Dijo mientras se ponía tan roja como el cabello de Erza

-Eh?, eres tú la que está en mi cama-

Al darse cuenta que era cierto lo que decía Natsu, Wendy se sonrojo aún mas

-Lo… lo… lo siento Natsu-san, no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida-

-No te preocupes Wendy, yo debería agradecerte por que gracias a ti pude dormir muy bien, además no me molesto que durmieras conmigo, de hecho gracias a eso descanse como nunca- Le decía con una sonrisa

-N… no es nada Natsu-san- decía tan sonrojada y nerviosa que casi se desmaya

-Y ¿Hasta cuándo planean seguir ahí?- dijo Charle mientras los miraba molesta

En ese momento tanto Natsu como Wendy se levantaron repentinamente al darse cuenta que seguían acostado y Natsu abrasando a Wendy

Después de eso se escuchó el anuncio de que estaban por llegar a la estación, asi que Natsu, Wendy y Charle fueron a reunirse con los demás mientras Wendy seguía muy sonrojada, Charle aún estaba algo molesta y Natsu estaba pensativo

-¿Cómo durmieron Natsu, Wendy?- Pregunto Lucy

-Bi..bien- Contesto Wendy aun algo sonrojada al recordar lo sucedido

-Como nunca- respondió Natsu volviendo a poner una gran sonrisa

-Hum!- fue lo único que dijo Charle

-¿Acaso Natsu no te dejo dormir Wendy?, Te noto algo extraña-

-Eh… no, no es eso, dormí muy bien- dijo algo avergonzada

-Está bien entonces-

Mientras tanto el tren se detuvo y comenzaron a bajar del tren para iniciar con el encargo que vinieron a hacer.


End file.
